The Secret Meeting
by Nargothica
Summary: Secara terang-terangan Near mengundang anggota kepolisian Jepang yang ingin bekerja sama dengan SPK. Dan akhirnya salah satu anggota, Aizawa, menerima undangan tersebut. Ternyata ada banyak hal tentang Near yang tidak diketahui sebelumnya.
1. page 1 Tokyo Drift Addict ?

Disclaimer: Death Note by OHBA Tsugumi and OBATA Takeshi.

Chapter 1

Tokyo Drift Addict (?)

Near mengatakan bahwa L yang saat ini, Light-kun, adalah Kira. Dan L yang dulu juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kebingungan meliputi Aizawa, antara ingin mempercayai siapa: Near atau Light yang telah lama dikenalnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Near di markas SPK tanpa sepengetahuan Light maupun anggota kepolisian Jepang lainnya. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, siang itu Aizawa menunggu di tepi jalan raya kota. Sesekali ia menengok jam tangannya. "Near menyuruhku menelepon dari sini pukul 3 nanti," pikirnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Dua puluh.. tiga puluh.. empat puluh… "Ini benar-benar menyita waktuku," gerutunya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja berjalan-jalan dahulu di sekitar. Toh, di dekat jalan raya tersebut terdapat pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Tapi karena dedikasinya yang tinggi untuk menangani Kira, ia melupakan semua hiburannya. Melihat pusat perbelanjaan tersebut dari kejauhan, Aizawa teringat akan keluarga yang telah lama ditinggalkannya di Jepang. Ia membayangkan.. oleh-oleh apa yang akan dibawakannya untuk istri dan putri tunggalnya sekembalinya menangani kasus Kira.

Namun segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. Sedih dan rindu memang. Tapi apa dikata, sekarang konsentrasinya harus hanya terpusat pada Kira. Ia berani meninggalkan keluarga yang sangat dicintainya, juga berarti harus berani mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk kasus ini.

Segera diliriknya kembali jam tangan itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga kurang lima menit. Ketika dirinya akan memasuki boks telepon terdekat untuk menghubungi Near, meluncurlah sebuah sedan silver ke arahnya.

"Brrum, bruum."

Aizawa tertegun sejenak ketika sedan itu melakukan _drift_ gila-gilaan dan remnya berdecit, "Ciiit!" Sebagian dari dirinya berkata, "Ah! Sedan silver itu. Aku ingat pernah melihatnya di pameran beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini adalah mobil yang sangat berkelas… Sungguh, be-betapa bagusnya kendaraan ini! Istri dan putriku akan senang sekali bila aku membawakannya sebagai oleh-oleh…" Namun sebagian dari dirinya yang lain menungkas cepat, "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan mereka sekarang." Aizawa menyakinkan dirinya.

"Srr," Kaca mobil itu terbuka. Seseorang berjas yang berada di dalamnya menyerahkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan sunglass. "Saya Gevanni dari SPK. Silakan naik! Ini…" Kemudian Aizawa mengenakannya.

Gelap.

Tunggu… Ini penutup mata, batin Aizawa.

"Bukan sunglass. Tapi penutup mata ya..?"

"Maaf, tapi kami belum benar-benar mempercayai Anda. Ini untuk mencegah agar kejadian lalu tidak terjadi lagi."

Aizawa sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan orang yang mengaku bernama Gevanni ini. Dia pun membalasnya.

""Belum mempercayai" ya… Saya juga. Soal Mogi, Near mengatakan bahwa Mogi sudah meninggal, padahal ia masih hidup. Dan tadi… Near menyuruh saya untuk meneleponnya pukul 3. Tapi ketika akan meneleponnya, kau datang. Bukankah itu suatu penipuan? Ini semakin menyakinkan saya untuk belum mempercayai SPK sepenuhnya."

"…" Yang dibalas tidak bergeming.

Hah! Skak mat! seru Aizawa dalam hati.

Setelah itu sedan yang ditumpanginya bergerak zig-zag secara tiba-tiba, membuat dirinya terguling-guling di jok belakang.

Gevanni…diam-diam menghanyutkan!

Tiga jam kemudian…

Sedan itu telah berhenti.

"Ciiiiiiiiiiiit!" Dengan _drift_ yang semakin gila-gilaan tentunya, yang dirasa

Aizawa sebagai pembalasan dendam yang (tidak) diungkapkan. Sejujurnya Aizawa merasa sedikit mual akibat "perjalanan" tadi. Namun demi profesionalitas, ia bertahan.

"Klek." Aizawa mendengar pintu di sampingnya terbuka.

"Mr. Aizawa, sudah sampai." Gevanni yang membukanya. Ia menuntun Aizawa yang berada di depan pintu markas SPK.

"Klang!" Suara pintu besi yang dibuka. Tampaknya pengamanan di sini sangat ketat…egh, seketat tangan yang mencengkeram lenganku ini! batin Aizawa. Aizawa memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ehm, maaf. Anda dendam (padaku)?

"… Tidak. Tidak juga. Perkataan Anda tadi…sedikit banyak benar. Kami protektif terhadap segala hal –dalam hal ini- segala hal yang menyangkut penyelidikan terhadap Kira. Saya minta maaf apabila Anda merasa tidak nyaman," jawab Gevanni sopan.

"Begitu. Lalu…cara mengendarai seperti itu…bukankah itu sama sekali SANGAT tidak protektif?" ujar Aizawa mengingat dirinya terombang-ambing di dalam mobil bak ikan asin di atas jet-ski (Hah? Memangnya ada?).

"Oh… Itu masalah yang berbeda…" ucap Gevanni pelan. (Berhubung kedua mata Aizawa masih ditutup, penulislah yang akan mendeskripsikan keadaan di sekitar Aizawa termasuk ekspresi orang di sekitarnya) Wajahnya sedikit terlihat…memerah? "…Mr. Aizawa, Anda berasal dari Jepang 'kan?" ia melanjutkan.

"… Ya. Tapi tidak ada hubungannya 'kan?" tanya Aizawa curiga.

"Tentu. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyelidikan Kira," gumamnya.

"Bukan itu…maksud saya: Saya yang berasal dari Jepang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan caramu mengendarai mobil 'kan?" terang Aizawa frustasi. Semakin frustasi saja karena penutup matanya belum boleh dilepas.

"Oh, maaf. Ya, tentu saja ada… Tokyo Drift," sahut Gevanni singkat. Terdengar nada riang dalam suaranya.

Langkah-langkah kaki mereka yang terketuk-ketuk sepanjang lorong terhenti sejenak. Khususnya langkah kaki Aizawa.

"A-apa?" Dahinya mengernyit, meminta penjelasan atas segala ketidakjelasan _fan fiction_ ini.

"Ya, Tokyo.. Tokyo Drift. Tokyo berada di Jepang 'kan? Saya rasa Anda pasti tahu sekali tentang film ini. The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift!"

Di sini suaranya terdengar bersemangat. Sangat.

"DK..Takashi benar-benar orang yang hebat! Mengemudikan mobil seperti itu.. merupakan cita-cita kedua saya setelah menjadi anggota SPK," tuturnya dengan mata berbinar…khas mata anak perempuan di komik-komik Jepang. Aizawa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melongo saking herannya. Pantas saja sedan itu nge-drift terus sepanjang perjalanan…pikirnya.

"It's very fantastic! Apakah Mr. Aizawa pernah bertemu dengan DK –dia sudah mati sih di film itu, tapi saya yakin dia masih hidup- ? Bagaimana dengan Lancer Evo VIIInya? Lalu, menurut Anda bagaimana kemampuan saya dalam melakukan drift sepanjang perjalanan tadi? Apakah sebaik DK? Atau Sean? Mungkin sedikit kacau ya…tapi saya senang bisa melakukannya… Uh, maaf, apakah saya terdengar cerewet? Mr. Aizawa..?"

Sempurna. Aizawa merasa beruntung. Sedikit. Setidaknya penutup mata yang dikenakannya melindungi kedua matanya dari "banjir bandang" yang disebabkan oleh Gevanni (tahu 'kan?). Ia dapat merasakan dirinya basah kuyub –dari ujung rambut (kecuali kedua matanya) sampai ujung kaki-. Orang ini… benar-benar diam yang menghanyutkan! Seram! gigil Aizawa.

Ketika akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah bertemu dengan DK –atau siapa itu- , tidak pernah melihat Lancer –evo entahlah- , dan kemampuan driftnya yang super-payah itu, Aizawa mendengar seseorang yang berada di balik pintu di hadapannya berkata, "Biarkan mereka masuk!" sehingga menghentikan percakapan mereka.

(lagi-lagi) "Klang!" Suara pintu besi yang dibuka.

"… Aizawa-san!" Suara ini begitu familier… Aizawa tersentak.

"Mogi!"

Ia begitu senang mendengar kembali suara rekannya, sampai sebuah suara tak dikenal menyela.

"Salam kenal, Mr. Aizawa! Saya Near."

(bersambung)

Cerita ini terinspirasi waktu aku baca ulang Death Note 10 page. Oneself.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacanya! :)


	2. page 2 Unbelieveable

Chapter 2

Unbelieveable

Aizawa tercengang. Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana bisa berkenalan jika…

"Aku tidak bisa membalas "salam kenal" dengan mata tertutup begini," ujarnya dingin. Benar-benar dongkol hatinya. Betapa tidak, penutup mata itu benar-benar gelap dan sangat tidak nyaman. Yah, walaupun benda itu telah melindunginya dari liur Gevanni sih…tetap saja.

"… Benar juga. Baiklah jika Anda bersedia menjawab dengan jujur satu atau dua pertanyaan dari saya…benda itu boleh dilepas," sahut Near.

Ngomong-ngomong, suara orang yang bernama Near ini terdengar seperti…suara anak-anak? batin Aizawa. Menurutnya, tidak mungkin Near masih bocah mengingat analisis-analisisnya yang tajam dan boleh dibilang akurat. Dan lumayan terpercaya. Aizawa segera menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Near dengan hati-hati. Sampai akhirnya pernyataan yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Baiklah, silakan lepas penutup mata itu."

Aizawa melepas penutup mata itu. Matanya menelusuri ruangan di hadapannya. Whoa, jadi inikah markas SPK? Ruangan futuristik itu penuh dengan monitor _CCTV_, komputer-komputer terbaru yang canggih, _notebook-notebook_ super-tipis, dan… siapa yang duduk di depan monitor itu? Rasa penasaran menjalari tubuh Aizawa. Tubuhnya bisa dibilang mungil –melihat kursi yang didudukinya "menenggelamkan" dirinya. Anak-anak? Ah, pasti bukan… Karena rambutnya sudah berwarna putih merata. Aizawa berani bertaruh untuk itu. Jika tebakannya salah, ia akan memakan sepatunya! Orang ini juga memakai piyama yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Apakah itu pakaian rumah sakit? Entahlah. Dari sudut matanya, Aizawa melihat telunjuk tangan kanan orang itu menggulung sedikit ujung rambutnya yang berombak. Aizawa menaksir, pastilah orang tua ini sedang sakit. Mungkin sedang menjalani rehabilitasi. Tapi untuk apa orang seperti itu ada di sin…

"Jika Anda diminta memasang kamera…"

Aizawa mengerjap. Apa? Su-suaranya…sama dengan suara orang yang mengaku bernama Near itu! Sementara orang itu berbicara, Aizawa sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Mr. Aizawa? Apakah Anda mendengarkan apa yang telah saya sampaikan barusan?" Near membalikkan tubuhnya (menghadap Aizawa). Aizawa membalikkan tubuhnya (membelakangi Near). Kini ia menatap kedua sepatunya dengan ngeri… memikirkan lalapan apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk dimakan bersama sepatunya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyadari bahwa Near sedang bertanya kepadanya.

"H-hah? Apa? Maaf… hanya saja ucapanmu tadi membuat saya terpikir sesuatu…" Yah, bahwa ternyata Near adalah anak-anak…dan itu membuatnya harus memakan sepatunya.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa yang membuat Anda terpikir?"

"Meskipun saya bilang terpikir sesuatu, itu hanya berlaku jika…" Ia terdiam sejenak,"…Tidak. Lupakan saja."

Aizawa lebih memilih untuk tutup mulut daripada mengomentari penampakan di depannya. Ia harus berhati-hati dalam berujar, melihat di sekelilingnya ada tiga orang agen yang tampaknya selalu siap sedia menjaga Near. Dua orang diantaranya laki-laki: Bertubuh tegap dengan pistol terikat di sisi tubuhnya dan yang satunya lagi pria berjas yang dilihatnya di mobil –Gevanni. Yang lainnya seorang perempuan tegas ramping berambut pirang yang cantik. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka! gumam Aizawa.

"Ada apa, Mr. Aizawa?" tanya Near yang seakan tahu kegalauan hatinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mm, mengenai ucapan Mello mengenai peraturan 13 hari palsu itu… Apa benar dia bisa dipercaya?" alih Aizawa.

Near menatapnya.

"… Anda mengalihkan pembicaraan, Mr. Aizawa."

"?!?" Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya? umpatnya.

"Anda berkeringat (di komik Aizawa memang terlihat berkeringat terus 'kan?). Apakah suhu di dalam ruangan ini terlalu hangat?"

"… Terima kasih, Near, tapi sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi," jawab Aizawa cepat.

"Baik. Ucapan Mello? Mengenai peraturan 13 hari itu, ya? Cara-cara yang dilakukan Mello memang sedikit radikal. Tapi itu karena dia ingin sekali menangkap Kira."

"Tepatnya, ingin menangkap Kira lebih dulu dari Near," sahut si agen perempuan di samping Near.

Aizawa memikirkan sesuatu. Mello.. Near… Kalau tidak salah mereka bersaing untuk menjadi penerus L. Mello, dia berada di bawah Near. Meskipun begitu tidak seharusnya dia… Tiba-tiba dirinya menyadari –atmosfir di ruangan ini menjadi berbeda. Hening. Ia melirik ke arah Near. Raut wajahnya menyorotkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sebuah pikiran berkecambuk di dadanya. Mungkinkah ia kehilangan seorang yang sangat berharga baginya? Seorang kekasih atau…

Near membalikkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak sedikit, seakan sedang memutar sebuah memori di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah pigura duduk mungil yang diletakkan di atas meja komputer.

"Bagi saya dan Mello, L adalah tokoh idola…" ucap Near tiba-tiba.

Aizawa terhenyak sedikit. L… Tokoh idola…

"… dan orang yang sangat patut dihormati," lanjut Near. Sekelebat sebuah ingatan terlintas di benak Aizawa. Memang sih…dulu L pernah memakai nama artis idola itu: Hideki Ryuuga, sewaktu di Universitas Touou bersama Light-kun. Tapi, masa gara-gara itu... jadi beken begini?

Near beranjak dari bangkunya dan meraih sebuah pigura duduk yang dilihatnya tadi. Matanya menerawang ketika menatap gambar di dalam pigura tersebut. Aizawa yang merasa penasaran, melongokkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihatnya dari balik bahu Near. Aizawa berhasil melihat ujung piguranya yang berulir…lalu sedikit sudut fotonya…berwarna putih…lalu berwarna putih lagi…belum terlihat…pasti gambar fotonya berada di tengahnya… Aizawa berjuang lebih keras lagi, melongokkan kepalanya sambil berjinjit. Ada warna hitam…pasti itu rambutnya…lho…lho…foto apa itu…apa…APA? Sebuah simbol? Aizawa membelalakkan mata. Tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah simbol "L"!

Near menoleh ke belakang sehingga membuat Aizawa tertangkap (lebih) basah lagi (sesudah insiden Gevanni), karena diam-diam mengamati foto dalam pigura tersebut. Untuk menutupi rasa malu dan keterkejutannya, ia berinisiatif memecahkan suasana hening yang menyelimuti ruangan itu terlebih dahulu. Lumayanlah walaupun hanya sekadar basa-basi.

"Near, L…dia benar-benar melindungi dirinya dari Kira ya… Bahkan setelah tiada pun, ia tidak memasang fotonya di markas serahasia markas SPK ini."

Near mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aizawa. "Saya sudah menduga Anda pasti akan berpikir seperti itu: L melindungi dirinya dari Kira. Bukan itu alasannya. Lebih tepatnya…dari para gadis yang mengejarnya. Mereka mahasiswi Universitas Touou, tempat L berkuliah dulu."

"Tik." Jam berhenti berdetik. Aizawa melongo dan mulai menjalani sumpahnya—menggigiti sepatunya. Begitu pula dengan para agen rahasia lainnya: syok, tidak percaya, dan mulai kehilangan minat pada Tokyo Drift (Anda-tahu-siapa). Intinya hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, terjadi saat itu juga.

Near menghela nafas sepelan mungkin, menerima reaksi-reaksi yang telah diprediksi sebelumnya. Si agen dengan pistol terikat di sisi tubuhnya, adalah orang yang pertama kali sadar atas keterkejutannya.

"Near, apa hubungannya foto L dengan para gadis yang mengejarnya itu?"

Near memutar kursinya dua kali. "Agen Rester, sudah jelas 'kan? Tentu saja karena mereka menginginkan fotonya." Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan kembali pigura itu di atas meja. "Ingat sewaktu L memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah?" lanjut Near.

Agen yang belakangan diketahui bernama Rester itu berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Ya…saya pernah mendengarnya."

"Alasannya karena ia takut terhadap pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya 'kan? Bohong. Ia lebih takut terhadap pandangan…" Di sini Near membuat bentuk hati dengan kedua jarinya di udara. "…PENUH CINTA (atau mesum) para gadis Touou terhadapnya. Itulah yang sebenarnya," terangnya blak-blakan.

Ia mengambil sejumput rambutnya dan menggulungnya perlahan. "Sejak L menghilang…kabarnya gadis-gadis itu merasa amat kehilangan dirinya dan terus mengikuti orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan Niisan. Kata mereka, 'setidaknya mendapatkan selembar fotonya'. Markas ini pun sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Tampaknya ada mata-mata dalam SPK…" ujar Near dingin. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Si agen perempuan menatap cemas langit-langit sambil bersiul. Siulan yang payah sebenarnya. "…Hentikan, Lidner. Saya akan lebih menghargai jika Anda bisa tenang dan kembali ke _laptop_," perintah Near. Orang yang diperintahkannya segera bergegas. Dan saat berada di kursinya tiba-tiba ia menutup mulutnya dan terkikik. Alasannya? Lidner teringat pada seorang pembawa acara televisi Indonesia!*

Tapi tampaknya Near tidak menyadari hal itu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan penyelidikan Kira.

"Near, apa bukti yang dapat kautunjukkan jika markas ini sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi?" tanya Aizawa yang sudah kembali dari alam-ketakutan-akan-sumpahnya.

"Mudah saja…" Near melangkah menuju jendela kecil terbuka yang berada di atas sisi dinding di hadapannya, lalu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan berbicara dengan suara yang dikeraskan, "Mr. Aizawa! Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Hideki-kun membakar semua foto-fotonya dan membuang abunya ke sungai yang letaknya persis berada di belakang tempat ini!"

Seketika terdengar teriakan-teriakan girang para gadis diiringi dengan suara deburan air berulang-ulang.

Near membalikkan tubuhnya dan salah satu sudut mulutnya tertarik ke atas. "Anda dengar, Mr. Aizawa? Mereka mengetahui tempat ini, menguping, bahkan rela terjun ke sungai hanya untuk mendapatkan sisa-sisa foto L-Niisan. Karena itu, benar-benar berbahaya bila kami menyimpan (apalagi memajang) fotonya."

Aizawa membatin. Apa yang diucapkan Light-kun memang benar. Penerus L, N…Near…lebih sadis daripada L! (karena telah membuat gadis-gadis itu terjun ke sungai)

"Niisan sudah memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan baik. Dia bukan hanya tokoh idola bagi saya, Mello, dan gadis-gadis itu. Menjadi L adalah cita-cita semua anak di Wammy's House," urai Near. Nadanya melembut dan terdengar sedikit beremosi.

Aizawa tidak habis pikir. Sejak kapan L menjadi sepopuler ini… Sepertinya Brad Pitt pun harus bersiap-siap untuk dicoret dari daftar nominasi orang-orang populer sejagad.

"Mm, Near?"

"Ng?"

"Maaf…tapi bukankah seharusnya yang beken di Touou itu…Light Yagami?"

"Light Yagami…mahasiswa berprestasi itu ya? Ya, saya juga menyadari kejanggalan ini. Sepertinya ada…" Near terdiam sejenak dan memandang sekelilingnya, "...ada sesuatu yang menggerakkan kita semua di sini."

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya. Manusia. Saya tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang jelas…manusia ini memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan semua manusia yang ada di sini**."

"Near…ja-jangan-jangan…Kira?!"sembur Gevanni.

"Atau…bukan manusia tapi shinigami yang diceritakan Mello itu??" imbuh Aizawa.

"Jika itu benar…kita semua akan mati dalam beberapa detik ini,"sahut Rester setenang mungkin. Padahal panik setengah mati.

Near memandang mereka dengan bosan. "Bukan. Sudah kukatakan…dia hanya manusia dan bukan Kira. Sudah dipastikan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya seorang penulis amatir kukira. Bukan hal yang patut diperbincangkan,"jawab Near sambil lalu.

(bersambung)

catatan:

*cermati kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Near kepada Lidner

**mengontrol semua perbuatan dan dialog yang diucapkan

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca 

Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman penulis yang telah mereview karya ini.


	3. page 3 child's play

**page 3. child's play**

disclaimer: death note by OHBA Tsugumi and OBATA Takeshi

* * *

"L telah dibunuh Kira… Tentu saja kami akan melakukan segala cara untuk menangkapnya. Itu hal yang sangat wajar, bukan?"

Aizawa sedikit tertegun mendengarnya. Wajar? Pantas saja sepertinya Near masih mencurigai jika ada Kira di kepolisian Jepang.

"Near, menurut saya tindakan itu terlalu berlebihan."

"…lebay?" sahut Near; acuh. Sebuah kosakata yang didengarnya ketika menangani sebuah kasus di salah satu kota di Asia Tenggara.

"…ya, apapun itu…lebay, berlebihan sama saja. Mello telah menyebabkan Yagami-san terbunuh. Yagami-san adalah orang yang sangat kami hormati. Beliau juga menjadi panutan akan segala tindakan kepolisian Jepang selama ini. Menghalalkan segala cara seperti itu…juga bukan tindakan yang tepat."

Impas. Sekarang apa yang akan kau katakan, Near?

Di luar dugaan, Near tidak berkata sepatah katapun untuk membela diri. Ia beringsut menuju meja di depannya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas berpola dadu..yang entah dikeluarkannya dari mana.

Aizawa mengernyit sedikit. Dadu? Dia ingin mengajakku bermain lempar dadu atau bagaimana? Lucu.

Sejenak Near mengabaikan polisi Jepang itu. Kini ia sibuk melipat selembar kertas berpola dadu tersebut membentuk sebuah kubus.

Lipat ke bawah, lipat sisinya .

"Saya paham apa yang Anda rasakan. Cara-cara Mello memang salah. Tapi itu terjadi karena kebenciannya pada Kira dan ingin menangkapnya."

Lipat atas, lipat samping.

"Jika peraturan 13 hari itu palsu, Anda benar-benar terpikir sesuatu ya, Mr. Aizawa?"

Lipat depan, lipat–

"Near."

Terus berkutat melipat dadunya. "Ng?"

Lipat sedikit, kemudian rekat–

"Bisa tolong hentikan sebentar… Karena saya benar-benar terpikir sesuatu."

"Selesai." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh dua detik terakhir, ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap langsung pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Katakan."

Aizawa ingin mengatakannya, namun ia mendengar Gevanni berdeham pelan. Kemudian agen Rester yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat pintu, berjalan menuju sebuah dinding –yang tak disangka—terbelah menjadi dua bagian secara vertikal yang memperlihatkan selempeng besar pintu (sejenis) baja (mungkin?) di baliknya. Kemudian pintu itu terbagi menjadi delapan bagian yang bergeser diagonal kanan-kiri, membuka sebuah ruang bercahaya putih di baliknya. Pelat-pelat bajanya yang bergeser bergantian menimbulkan bunyi dengungan yang.. khas robotic. Ruang itu terlihat seperti sebuah rak. Rak yang sangat besar . Rak itu tersusun atas beberapa zap yang jarak-jarak antar-zapnya berbeda-beda. Semua disesuaikan dengan besar-kecil, panjang-lebarnya senjata.

…Apa?

Senjata??

Bukan hanya itu. Beberapa benda hobi Near juga terpajang di salah satu zap tersebut. Gundam, menara dadu, play-doh, lalu..entah apa namanya mainan-mainan itu: robot astronot dan tengkorak yang memiliki mata berputar-putar, boneka-boneka jari yang dibuat sendiri, setumpuk kartu bergambar, replika pesawat terbang, dan bebek-bebek karet berwarna kuning dengan remote control…sangat menggelikan.

Aizawa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia bahkan melihat sebuah kolam renang plastik yang mungkin merupakan tempatnya (Near) berkubang (?). Ia merasa seperti melihat… Kidz Station sekaligus toko barang militer di hadapannya. Ya ampun.. mengapa tidak sekalian saja mereka membuka gerai McDonald's di sini… (Meledek? Saya?)

***

Rester mengambil sebuah kotak yang terletak di salah satu zap lemari itu.

"Clik." Ia membukanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir peluru –yang berukuran kira-kira sebesar jari kelingking anak-anak— dan mengisi pistolnya.

"Cklek,,klek." Kemudian menggeser bagian atasnya dengan gerakan mengokang.

"Gluk." Aizawa menelan ludah.

Apa hanya perasaanku saja.. suasana di sini terasa lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Pertama-tama Gevanni berdeham. Entah karena ingin menghentikanku yang ingin mengomentari Near tentang dadu-dadunya atau hanya karena tenggorokkannya saja yang lagi seret? Kemudian agen Rester yang tadinya hanya berdiri adem-ayem, tiba-tiba mengisi peluru pada pistolnya. Entah karena dia telah mencium gelagatku yang ingin menyerang Near atau hanya karena tiba-tiba ia teringat.. jika pistol yang selama ini dibawanya tidak berpeluru? Ah, tidak mungkin mereka sebodoh itu.

Aizawa melirik agen cantik di sebelahnya. Perempuan berambut pirang itu terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputernya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Pikiran lain berkecambuk di benak Aizawa. Perempuan ini.. mungkinkah ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan SPK yang lain karena mencurigaiku akan mengatakan hal yang buruk pada Near, pemimpinnya? Atau mungkin saja dia hanya menulis sesuatu yang tidak penting.. seperti update status atau fanfiction misalnya??

Aizawa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya; menyadarkan dirinya akan prasangka-prasangka yang secara logika tidak masuk akal, mengingat mereka adalah orang-orang profesional yang berdedikasi tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya.

"Ah, apa yang telah kupikirkan…,"desahnya pelan. "kekanak-kanakkan sekali…"

"Mr. Aizawa..?" Near melambaikan dadunya, mencari perhatian Aizawa yang tampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"…ya, sebenarnya memang terlintas sesuatu di pikiran saya."

"Sudah kuduga. Anda pasti memikirkan hal ini..?" terka Near seraya mengangkat dadu dan robot mainan di tangan kanannya.

Aizawa memicingkan mata dan meneleng sedikit; tidak mengerti.

Near menarik kedua sudut bibirnya memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang mungil, "Child's play."

"???" Apa yang dikatakannya..?

"Anda pasti sedang memikirkan ini 'kan? Semua mainan.. dan segalanya ini." Near merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan.

Tepat. Bocah ini.. dapat menebak isi kepalaku dengan tepat!

"Kemampuan analisis kami akan menurun 40% bila tidak melakukan hal ini."

Hal ini.. bermain maksudnya? Lalu kami.. maksudnya bukan hanya kau saja yang bermain??

"Tentu."

Aizawa tersentak. Near, kau menjawabku?

"Siapa lagi." Near mengedikkan bahunya.

Tidak mungkin.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, Mr. Aizawa."

…

"Otak Anda kosong."

A-apa maksudmu??

"Mengapa?"

Karena kau dapat membaca SEMUA pikiranku.

"Hal yang wajar bagi seorang penyidik."

Tidak seharusnya 'kan…yah terserah kau saja.

"Oke."

Near menoleh kepada Rester dan mengedikkan dagu ke arah Aizawa. Seolah memberikan sebuah kode. Rester membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempol pada Near. Dan mengacungkan pistolnya pada Aizawa.

Aizawa terbelalak saking kagetnya. Ternyata.. mereka benar-benar melindungi dan membunuh siapapun yang telah mengganggu Near. Keringat mengucur lebih deras di keningnya. Ia sendirian di sini.. tak akan ada yang menolongnya. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggalpun, ia tak sanggup. Dirinya tak dapat menghubungi siapapun, termasuk keluarganya yang berada di Jepang. Semua alat komunikasi yang dibawanya dari markas kepolisian Jepang, disita sementara oleh SPK. Dari jarak kurang dari tiga meter ia dapat melihat agen bertubuh tegap itu menarik pelatuknya… Aizawa menutup kedua matanya dan terus berdoa dalam hati.

(bersambung)

* * *

Segala persiapan menghadapi UNAS membuatku sama sekali tidak dapat berleha-leha barang sedikitpun :D Barulah saat ini dapat meneruskan fandom yang ajaib bin nggak jelas ini..haha. Yah..inilah imajinasi yang terlintas di otakku..ngerjain Near dan Aizawa :))

Thank's buat reviewnya.


End file.
